


Naughty Sweets

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Blind Date, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:59:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6021291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Our friends set us up on a blind date for Valentine's Day, which is already awkward, and I think it's cute to bring candy hearts, but they turn out to be X-rated and I'm horribly embarrassed, but you think they're hilarious and you take me back to your place anyway to act some out. (Klaine please!)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty Sweets

Blaine is going to kill Santana.

“Go on a date with this guy, I promise he’s your type,” she said.

“What about Valentine’s, that should be fun,” she said.

“Take those candy hearts, that will break the ice,” she said.

Why on Earth did Blaine believe her on any account in the first place is a complete mystery.

Blind Date Guy is late, on Valentine’s, which makes Blaine look even more pathetic than he already felt when he got to the restaurant.

And he’s about to order a _second_  glass of wine and dive into the bag of candy hearts when someone clears their throat behind him.

“Excuse me?”

Blaine swivels in his chair and his jaw drops a bit when he takes the man in front of him.

Tall, fit (slim, but with a serious build), remarkable eyes, an attention to details, obviously, and pink cheeks.

“I’m Kurt,” he says, slightly breathless. “Sorry I’m–wait, you are Blaine, right?”

Blaine taps the orchid on his lapel, matching Kurt’s. “I’m Blaine.”

They shake hands, and Kurt lets out a long breath. “Sorry I’m late, the subway broke two stations ago, and I had to run all the way here.”

“It’s okay,” Blaine replies, and even though he was just thinking about leaving, he wants to see where the evening takes them. “But I think we lost our reservation.”

“Oh shit,” Kurt hisses, and more than anything, that relaxes Blaine. “What do you want to do?”

Blaine pays for his glass of wine and gathers his coat. “Well, I know a perfectly fine diner just a block away, if you don’t mind the less refined menu.”

“My kingdom for greasy food,” Kurt replies, helping Blaine into his coat in a display of gentleman manners that would make Blaine’s mother blush.

Truth be told, it makes Blaine blush too.

—

Kurt is going to get Mercedes a big “thank you” basket.

With a hint of punishment, though, because why has she kept Blaine away from him for so long?

That man, who looked like he stepped out of a 1950s movie à la “Purple Rose of Cairo”, is more charming than anybody has any right to be on a first date–a blind date, too!–and he pulls Kurt’s chair when they find a table at the diner.

Blaine takes off his coat and sits in front of Kurt in the booth, and a little bag falls from his pocket.

“What is that?” Kurt asks, and Blaine huffs a laugh.

“My roommate gave it to me as a conversation starter,” he says, picking it up–and giving Kurt a nice, if short lived, view of his ass–and putting it on the table between them. “Looks like she was right.”

“Candy hearts?” Kurt says with a smile. “Do you mind if I …?”

“Be my guest,” Blaine replies, looking at him intently.

Kurt reaches into the bag, expecting a “Bee Mine” or “Only You”, or others cutesy messages.

Not a “[Ur So Sexy](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fcos.h-cdn.co%2Fassets%2Fcm%2F14%2F25%2F539f7de907ed8_-_ur_sexy_def-large_new.jpg&t=MjZkMWMxMDUwOGVhZDcyODNlNjM0ODBlMTE3NTJlYzFlNzVmMDVjOSxVV0lhQXBMRw%3D%3D)”.

Not a “[Spank Me](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fcos.h-cdn.co%2Fassets%2Fcm%2F14%2F25%2F539f7de9dcd19_-_spank-me-3-lgn.jpg&t=NWU1OGFkMjEyMmVhMjM1MjhhZmUwOTk5NTIzYzJhOTYzMGY0OWIxMyxVV0lhQXBMRw%3D%3D)” either.

What are those candies?

“Interesting hearts,” he comments with a smirk, before holding them up for Blaine to see.

Blaine’s eyes widen and he reaches into the bag too. “Oh my God,” he whispers, and Kurt reads the messages backwards.

“Blow Me” and “Suck on It”, wow.

The waitress comes by their table, dropping two menus and two glasses of[something ](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fi.ytimg.com%2Fvi%2FceuVqdfY5g8%2Fmaxresdefault.jpg&t=ZmY3OTVhYTQ4YjRjNzkzNzRkOTNlNTNkMDI3MzkzZTQ3ZmVlMDdkMCxVV0lhQXBMRw%3D%3D)that is far too pink to be natural.

“Oh my God,” Blaine repeats, covering his eyes with one hand and the bag with the other, “I’m so sorry, Kurt, I would never–ugh.”

Kurt lets out a short laugh, and Blaine drops the hand from his face. “It’s funny, you gotta give it to her,” he says and Blaine smiles tentatively.

“You think so?”

“I do,” Kurt says with another laugh as he sneaks another heart from the bag and reads it (”Lick Me”). “Points for originality, at the very least.”

Blaine laughs with him, though his sounds a little bit embarrassed. “Clearly.”

Kurt looks for the waitress. “Let’s put them aside, and order some food?”

“That’s a great idea,” Blaine says, pushing the bag of candy hearts towards the shakers.

—

Either there was some alcohol in that Valentine’s shake, or Kurt really is that easy to be comfortable with.

Or both.

Blaine is fine with both–he feels a little tipsy, sure, but it’s by far the best date he has been on since …

Since a long time.

“Now,” Kurt says, a pink hue on his cheeks and boy is he handsome, “I think our waitress is about to kick us out.”

“We have been here for longer than appropriate,” Blaine says, trying to read the time on his watch.

“B-but,” Kurt says, smile suddenly dropping from his face, “I don’t want the evening to be over.”

“Me neither,” Blaine replies, reaching for Kurt’s hand.

Kurt looks at their joined hands before covering Blaine’s with his own. “What do you say we go back to my place,” he says, dropping his voice, “so Margaret can go home, and we look for the most risqué out of the bag?”

“Bag?”

Kurt reaches for the bag of candies Blaine had mostly forgotten about. “Oh that bag.”

“And if you win,” Kurt says with a smirk, “maybe we can make one come to life?”

“The bill please!” Blaine calls, not looking away from Kurt.

They walk to the station in a daze, fingers brushing between them every now and then, and Blaine feels braver, suddenly.

“You know,” he says, stopping them before they can walk into the station, “there is one candy heart I really want to make come true.”

“Pray tell,” Kurt replies, his fingers closing around Blaine’s.

With his free hand, Blaine digs into the bag in his pocket, using his fingertips to find the right message.

When he does, he slowly show [it](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fimg0.etsystatic.com%2F000%2F0%2F5980865%2Fil_570xN.310544518.jpg&t=Zjc1ZDFhNjdmNzkwYWZhOWQzZmI2OTVmMjIxYWRmNjFkNzRjMTEzOCxVV0lhQXBMRw%3D%3D) up to Kurt, watching the way his eyes widen before he starts smiling softly, and looks back at him.

“I would love to,” Kurt whispers, taking the step that kept them apart to press a soft, tender kiss to Blaine’s lips.

It’s innocent, and it tastes like the mint their waitress gave them before they left, and it’s just a press of their lips, and yet it’s perfect.

“What do you say we keep the candy game for a later date?” Blaine says, leaning to rest his forehead against Kurt’s.

“I love that idea.”

(For their wedding, they give bags of naughty hearts to their guests, and Santana laughs so much she hiccups the rest of the party)


End file.
